In recent years, it is desired for oil-in-water emulsion cosmetics to impart a resilient and supple feel to the skin (feeling in use wherein the skin does not sag, is not taut, and has moderate elasticity).
In the past, as the material that imparts a resilient and supple feel, polymers and the like have been used. For example, an emulsion cosmetic having a resilient and supple feel, wherein stearyl stearate and a hydrocarbon such as hydrogenated polyisobutene are used in combination, has been known (patent literature 1). However, the resilient and supple feel sometimes becomes weak owing to the moisturizer and oil that are blended to generate a moisturizing effect and other feeling in use.
A skin cosmetic wherein hydrogenated polyisobutene and a specific amount of a higher alcohol are blended has been known (patent literature 2). In addition, an oil-in-water emulsion cosmetic wherein a highly viscous oil such as polybutene is blended has been known (patent literature 3). However, these cosmetics were not satisfactory in the resilient and supple feel.    Patent literature 1: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2010-235472    Patent literature 2: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2010-6726    Patent literature 3: Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2007-261971